In a heartbeat
by Leftyy31
Summary: When Megan starts at Degrassi she has every intention of starting over. A victim of Domestic violence forced into witness protection and moved to Canada. What happens when she meets Adam will she be able to fall in love or will her abusive ex stop her
1. New school new look new name

**In A heartbeat  
**

**By Lefty 31**

**Read and review**

**Disclaimer: Even though i think Everyone would love to own Degrassi i don't but one thing i do own is all the characters you've never heard about and this story. So PLEASE read and review so i know what to change and how to change it. K THANKS!**

* * *

Today i start a new school. You see i am in witness protection. I was forced to move to Canada because of my abusive ex boyfriend. He tried to kill me a couple of times so my parents thought the best place for me to come was Wonderful Canada. It was a complete downgrade from where i used to live. My family consists of My mom, which we had to change her name to Tammy**. **My Step dad Robert but we have to call him Mark, my brother Cael came up with the name because we were part Irish, his real name, was simple, Tim. I have 5 other siblings. Sophie is 2 and a half, Kate is 4, Justin 10 and twins 13. We now have to come up with names for Ava Grace and Justin. We though Grace can be called Mia and Ava would be called Maya. For Justin we were thinking Colby. For the little girls we didn't need to change their names. We knew he never met them. As for Sophie she was a baby so he wouldn't be able to tell it was her. He didn't really know her name either. I walked into the bathroom, there was only one in this house. I began to put on my makeup and get ready for school. Before we left Florida my mom made me cut off all my hair and dye it brown. My hair is now shoulder length. I hated it, I put my contacts in and as soon as i had one in i hear a loud, painful scream followed by Sophie crying.

"Sophie." I cry running out of the bathroom. I see her on the ground crying. I slowly bend down and pick her up. I could barley see since i only had one contact in.

"aah" She yells in my ear

"Its OK, Where is Mark when you need him?" I ask myself

"Mommy"She cries

"Sophie mommy went to work" I reminded her

" DADDY" she then wined

"Thanks nice to know you love me" I say putting her down before going back into the bathroom. I put my other contact in. When i hear a knock on the door followed by a cry i knew it was Sophie

"Sophie what do you want" I ask through the door

"food" She wines

"Okay okay I'm coming" I say opening the door. I see Kate standing in the doorway.

"Kate are you hungry too?" I ask I see her nod her head. I smile at her and pick up Sophie up and walk over to Kate and grab her hand. We walked downstairs into the kitchen and I grabbed them both pop-tarts.

"Alecia!" Kate wined

"Kate my name is not Alecia anymore" I say

"Sorry" She said innocently

"Its OK now what would you like Kate" I respond

"i cant open these" She wines again

"Kate, don't wine ask politely." I say

"Megan can you please open these pop-tarts for me" Kate says

"Yes i can" I say grabbing her pop-tarts and opening them for her. She eats quietly. I see Cael and my other siblings walking down the stairs. You see Kate and Sophia are my half siblings. All the rest of the siblings are my real brothers and sisters. My dad died after Justin was born. I went over grabbed by backpack and went out to the car. Since Cael was 17 he had his license and he could drive us to school. First day at Degrassi i really didn't know what to expect. After we had to drop off all the rest of the siblings at the middle school we finally pulled up to Degrassi. Degrassi was large. I got out of the car and stood there for a second taking in the new environment. For me, everything about Degrassi seemed strange and i really wish i could have just stayed in Florida. I mean He is is jail, so why did i have to be rushed off to a different country. Why couldn't he have just ended up in prison in a different country. I began to walk up the steps. I remember all my friends at home. They were starting school today too. Even though Degrassi has been going to school for 3 weeks already. Ive been going to the same school my whole life. I walk into the office and i see to people talking. One was a student. I could tell because he was wearing the same uniform i was forced to wear.I walked up to the desk and the lady stop talking

"Hi how can i help you" She asked me

"Hi my name is Megan Ellis I am a new student here" I say quickly

"O Hi yes well this is Adam Torres, he will be your guide around the school. You guys have the same classes." She responds

"Thank you" i say before turning to Adam

"Hi Adam" I say. I take my first good look at the person standing in front of me. He was a little taller then me. He had a baby face, but he was really cute. I smile at him

"Hi well we better get going if we wanna get to class on time." He responds

"Yeah your right." I respond

We walk out of the office. I see people pointing at him and laughing. I ignore them and keep walking although i really want to know what they are laughing at. Adam shows me my new locker. Conveniently it is right next to his. I open it and put a few of my things from my backpack into it so it wouldn't be so heavy. Adam and i then walk off to our first class. I walk into my class, I see everyone in the room wearing the same uniform so i didn't feel so strange. I went and sat down behind Adam. He started to talking to a girl sitting on the left of him. They seemed to be talking about a boy. Adam then noticed i was sitting behind him and turned to me.

"O Megan this is Clare, she is one of my Best friends, you'll meet Eli later, that's Clare's boyfriend and my other best friend." he says

"Hi" I say extending my hand.

"Hello" She responds taking my hand before shaking it. We start to talk about school. Before long the second Bell rang.

"Hey Megan you wanna sit with us at lunch?" Clare asks

"Yeah sure" I say Smiling from ear to ear. So far Degrassi has be great. we get a group project to work on.

"Okay so you guys wanna meet after school at the dot?" Clare asks

"Sure" I say

"Okay but i gotta ask my mom" Adam responds

"Of course" Clare says rolling her eyes

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on. Since Clare wasn't in the rest of my classes it seemed boring. Adam didn't seem to talk much. When lunch finally came around i couldn't wait to see Clare again. I walk into the lunch room, lunch in hand. I saw Adam Clare and someone i really didn't know. I went over to the table and smiled and sat down

"Hey guys" I say

"hey Megan, This is Eli, My boyfriend" Clare says

"hey Eli" I say again extending my hand.

"Hi" he says taking my hand and shaking it. I notice Adam reading a comic book.

"hey ill be right back, bathroom" I say getting up

"Hey ill go with you" Clare says standing up

"K" I say i waited for her and we walked to the bathroom

"Hey i have a question" I say

"What" Clare responds

"Does Adam hate me or something?" I ask

"No, Adam is Adam. Give him a couple of days to open up to you." Clare responds

"Okay" I respond relieved that Adam didn't hate me

"So If you don't mind me asking why did you move here" Clare asked

"Uh" I say trying to think of the excuse they gave me.

"you don't have to tell me" She says

"no i want to, My dad got a better job up here. We decided to let him come up first before we did then he moved up here" I lied quickly

"O cool" Clare said

"yeah" I washed my hands and we headed back to lunch. Adam sat next to me in Art. It seemed weird, but i was happy. Adam was someone i could see myself dating. He's the only person at Degrassi so far that that falls into place. But then again I've only met two guys. I see a girl with curly hair walk past me. She bumped Adam and mumbled "Freak"

"Your cool Bianca" Adam said

"Whatever dike" Bianca said before walking away

"Who was that?" I ask

"Bianca DeSousa she is a slut and a bitch Don't worry about her." Adam responded

"O." I say we start our projects. After Art i had English with Clare and Eli, Then Gym. The rest of the day went slow. Bianca kept making snappy comments. Finally the first day of my new school was over. I Meet Adam and Clare at the Dot. We came up with ideas on what to do for our Biology project. We decided on making a skeleton and labeling each part. They told me they learned most of the human body before i came. I smiled and nodded. We decided on a time tomorrow to actually start our project. We exchanged numbers and headed home.

"Where's Sophie?" I ask

"Upstairs in time out" She responds exhausted from work and taking care of a 2 and 4 year old

"Did she hit Kate again?" I asked

"Yeah she almost pushed Kate down the stairs" My mom responded

"Ill go talk to her" I say heading up the stairs. I walk towards Sophie's and Kate's room. I walk in and i see Sophie sitting on her bed.

"Sophie" I warn

"no" Sophie said

"Yes Sophie, You could have really hurt her." I say

"Mommy" Sophie cried

"Mommy is taking care of Kate. Now i want you to go downstairs and apologize to Kate for hurting her" I say in a stern voice.

"No" Sophie said

"Okay well when Dad gets home your going to get into trouble, Now go downstairs." I say

"Fine" Sophie said getting out of her bed and stomping past me.

"Drama queen" I say quietly. I head off to my room. I start to do my homework. My first day down at a new school. Now i just have to get though the rest of the week. Plus I think i am falling for Adam. First impressions mean everything


	2. no pain no game

**Chapter 2**

**By Lefty31**

**Disclaimer: Even though i think Everyone would love to own Degrassi i don't but one thing i do own is all the characters you've never heard about and this story. So PLEASE read and review so i know what to change and how to change it. K THANKS!**

**

* * *

**I wake up the next morning to a banging on my door. I get up and open the door. Its Maya and Mia with food in their hands. I smile at them.

"Good morning" I say quickly

"Mark told me to tell you that you have a hour to get ready for school." Maya said

" alright thanks." I say getting up and rubbing my eyes. I stand up and walk over to my closet. I pick out my favorite shirt and jeans. I quickly went into the bathroom and put my contacts on and brushed my hair. I put a little mascara and eyeliner on. I hear Mia and Maya fighting. I knew it was almost time to go to school at that point. I see Sophie and Kate in their bedroom still sleeping. Normally they are up at 6 jumping on everyone's bed waking them up. I go downstairs and put some food in. I sit at the table when i hear a loud scream and crying. I breath in heavy and walk upstairs to Sophie and Kate's room. I see Kate crying hand on her nose and blood seeping through her fingers. i see Sophie standing on the other side of the room sitting in the corner.

"Kate come here" I say quickly

"my nose"She cried

"Did Sophie hit you?" I asked

"Yes" She answered

"Alright" I say back heading to the corner where Sophie was sitting

"I am happy to see you send you're self to the corner. I want you to stay here for 3 minutes and think about what you did." I say in a stern voice. I find myself parenting Sophie sometimes more then my Mom does. At times it is really annoying. Its not my job to take care of my sisters. i grab Kate's hand and bring her to the bathroom. I quickly grab a tissue and put it on her nose. I start to make jokes to help her forget about the pain. As soon as her nose stopped bleeding i threw the tissues away and we both washed our hands. I told Kate to go downstairs and i would make her food in a couple of minutes. I went into Kate and Sophie's room. I told Sophie that hitting isn't the answer. She nodded her head in agreement. I told her to go downstairs and apologize to Kate and I would be down in a minute. I went into Mark's room to talk to him. When i saw him laying in bed watching TV i almost freaked but i kept my cool

"Mark, You should know that Sophie hit Kate and gave her a nasty bloody nose. Can you talk to Sophie again because i don't think she is getting the message when i talk to her" I state, He smiles and nodes at me. I smile and walk downstairs. I get Sophie and Kate some food. I kiss the top of their heads before heading off to school. When we got to Degrassi i went to my locker. I see Adam down the hall so i wave. He waved back and when i got to my locker he looked at me and looked away. After a couple minutes of silence he finally asked me

"You wanna hang out after school just us?" He asked

"Sure meet you at the dot?" I asked

"Sure sounds great" He said as we walk into our first period class. I smiled the whole way there. Clare and Eli were in my class. We had English first then Bio then Art the rest of the day from then on was boring. All my classes with Clare were in the morning. The rest of the day i had Adam in my class. He rarely talk to me with gives me the impression that he doesn't like me. After school I went to The dot. I saw Adam sitting In a chair. he had something in his hand. I walked into The dot and sat next to Adam. Adam turned his head towards me. I quickly smiled at him

"Hey long time no see" I joked

"you to" He said laughing

"you wanna go sit at a table?" He asked

"yeah" I said smiling. Adam walked over to a table and sat down. I see Bianca walk in. I sigh, this is the last thing we need right now. Adam and i were just trying to hang out and of course Bianca is going to ruin that. I watched as she walked up to Adam

"What do you want Bianca?" I shot at her

"I wanna talk to your little friend here" Bianca said back

"Adam?" I say quietly

"Its OK Megan" I hear him say

"What do you want Bianca" He said

"Come talk outside." Bianca said

"Fine" he says standing up

"Adam" I say a sense of urgency in my voice

"Ill be back I promise" He says before they walk out the front door, I felt like something was about to go bad. I grab my phone and text Clare

_Its Megan, anyway that's not why i am texting you. Adam and I are at the dot. He just went outside with Bianca. I don't know what to do. So i am texting you. PLEASE TEXT BACK_

I quickly click send. I wait for Adam to come back inside or to get a text from Clare. After 5 minutes i see Adam stumble back inside. I see a bruise forming on his eye. I sigh.

"Adam what they hell happened?" I asked i grabbed his arm. He flinched away from me

"Adam what happened" I say again

"i fell" He lied quickly

"Bull, come on My mom is great with helping with this" I say remembering all the times my Ex boyfriend beat me up. I grab Adam's hand and i drag him out of the dot. We walk to my house

"Adam please tell me what happened" I pleaded

"I can't" He says quietly. I received a text from Clare

_I will be right there don't move. _

I called her and explained we left because Adam had gotten hurt and we were going to my house. I gave her directions to my house and hung up the phone

"Was that Clare?" He asked

"Yes" I said quickly

"Great" He say sighing

"Adam" I say turning to him

"Please don't" He said

"I wasn't i was just going to say, I am here for you if you need someone to talk to" I say. I really wish i was able to tell him my story about being abused by my boyfriend and how he wanted to kill me. But i knew i couldn't. Once we got to my house I took Adam up to my bedroom.

"MEGAN" I hear Sophie cry.

"Ill be right back." I say quickly excusing myself from my room. I went and got Sophie and brought her to my room

"Adam this is my little sister Sophie." I say holding Sophie in my arms

"O my goodness she is so cute" He said standing up afterwords he was regretting it, moaning the whole time.

"Adam go sit on my bed" i said quickly. I put Sophie down and she ran over to Adam

"Audam" She said

"Sophie honey its Adam" I say correcting her

"O" She said climbing up onto my bed. I smile at her. Kate came running it

"Megan" she said

"Yes Kate" i responded

" Mommy told me to come get you" She said

"Okay thank you" say

"Who is that?" She asked pointing to Adam

"This is my new friend from school, his name is Adam, can you say hi?" I asked

"Hi Adam" She said running over to my bed climbing up on the other side of Adam

"Ill go get you some ice" i say laughing.

"thanks" Adam said smiling at me. I walk downstairs and see my mom

"hey Mom you wanted me?" I asked

"Yes Someone named Clare is here for you and a guy named Adam" I hear her say

"O thanks" I say i go to the freezer and grab an icepack. I was used to using ice so it was strange grabbing ice for someone else, of couse besides Kate who always seemed to need ice. I walk over to the front door and see Clare

"hey Clare, Adam is upstairs with my sisters" I say

"Okay" She said following me upstairs when we got upstairs i see Adam laying on the bed Kate on one side and Sophie on the other. For the first time i see Kate and Sophie playing together. They were tickling Adam. Adam was laughing and rolling around

"O my god Clare, this is the cutest picture ever" i say laughing. I walk over to the bed and grab Sophie

"Gotcha" I say pick her up off the bed and lightly throw her back on the bed before tickling her. Adam flipped over moaning a little and helped me tickle her. Clare walked over and saw Kate trying to get away.

"O no you don't" She said grabbing Kate and tickling her too.

"Kate Sophie, Colby Mia and Maya we are leaving" i hear my mom yell

"Coming" I hear Mia and Maya yell. I see Colby walk by my bedroom

"Colby come here" I say quickly

"yes" He says walking into my room

" i want you to meet my friends, This is Clare and this is Adam, guys this is my little brother Colby" I say quickly

"Hi" He said waving

"Hello" Clare said

"Hi Colby" Adam said smiling still laying on my bed. Colby gave me a look then left.

"How many siblings do you have?" Clare asked

"i have 4 sisters and 2 brothers, Although Kate and Sophie are my half sisters." I say handing Adam the ice i had in my hand

"Thanks" He said smiling at me

"Adam" Clare said looking at him

"What" he said back annoyed that she came to check on him

"Was this ab.."Clare started to ask but was cut off by Adam

"me owing them lunch money, yes" He said quickly. I walk over to my desk.

"Adam" I say

"What" he responded

"you know you can tell me anything right" I say

"yeah but sometimes things are better left unsaid" I hear him say I look at him and i see Clare hit him softly and give him a look. I gave them a confused look.

"Well i better get going, see you guys tomorrow" Adam said

"Bye Adam" I say smiling at him. I see him get up slowly and head out of my room. Clare walked over to my bed. I smile at her

"So" I say

"Don't mind Adam he is still opening up to you. It takes a little while. " Clare says. We sit and talk of a couple of hours before Clare had to go home and eat. After Clare left i started my homework. Soon my mom came home. Cael was the last one to show up. Today had been eventful. I managed to get Adam to speak more then one word to me. Everything was finally looking up for me.

* * *

Well what did yall think. It was harder for me to write this chapter. I didn't know what i wanted to do. Had a little bit of Writers block. Sorry if it isn't as good as the first chapter. I promise i will make the next chapter better. Anyway i have been SO busy with school. i have tried to write this chapter for the last week. So i really hope i can write the next chapter faster. Since tomorrow his Halloween i will try to write chapter 3 today or tomorrow.

Also, Degrassi yesterday? Wow, Adam and Fiona? WHOOT can't wait to see what happens. I feel bad for Adam though in the preview because of what Drew said. Whatever can't wait till next week


	3. Fighting Fitz and Owen

**Chapter 3  
**

**By Lefty31**

**Disclaimer: Even though i think Everyone would love to own Degrassi i don't but one thing i do own is all the characters you've never heard about and this story. So PLEASE read and review so i know what to change and how to change it. K THANKS!**

**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning more tired then i had been falling asleep. I really didn't want to get out of bed but i knew i had to. I threw on a skirt and tights along with a tight shirt that had fit my body perfectly. I ate breakfast and noticed everyone was still asleep. After i finished getting ready i went and watched TV for a little while. Finally when everyone else was ready we left for school. I was truly excited for school. When i walked to my locker i didn't see Adam. I sighed, maybe he was just late. I walked to class for the first time by myself i looked to see if Adam was there, he wasn't. The rest of the day i searched for Adam. He didn't show up. I guessed that it was because he had been hurt badly, The next day when i looked for Adam he wasn't there.

"Clare" I say when i saw her in the hall with Eli

"Hey Megan" She says

"Where is Adam?" I ask

"I don't know, i texted him last night and he didn't answer." Clare says quietly

"I'm a little worried" I say

"I would give him space, he will come back" Eli said cutting in

"Eli you don't understand" i say quickly

"But i do know Adam, and i know he needs space." Eli said

"Eli what do you know that we don't" I asked

"Nothing" Eli lied

"ELI" Clare said pulling away her formally attached hand from Eli's

"I can't tell you. But please just give him a couple of days" Eli said

"I can't" I say

"Megan please" Eli begged

"OK" I say sighing. I don't know how i would be able to give him a couple of days alone. I knew at this point i was falling hard for Adam. the next couple of days were the hardest days I've had since i have moved to Toronto. Finally on Friday Adam came back to school. I saw him at his locker. My stomach turned when he looked at me. I walked down the hall and smiled at him. When i got to my locker i turned to him

"Its great to see you back" I say

"Thanks" He says quietly

"Adam, what happened" I ask

"my mom wanted me to stay home cuz it was hard for me to move." he said quickly

"Adam you never told me why Bianca beat you up" I say

" It wasn't really Bianca. It was Owen and Fitz." he says

"Who are Fitz and Owen" I ask

"They are bullies that like to beat me up" He says just as he says that i see two big guys with Bianca walking down the hall.

"Adam glad to see your back" one of the guys says

"Owen leave me alone" Adam says back

"O is this your little girlfriend" Fitz says brushing my hair out of my face. I slap his hand away

"Don't touch me" I shot back at him

"Don't tell me what to do" He said grabbing my arm. He started to squeeze it really tight

"Ow let go" I scream

"Shut up" He yells slapping me across the face. I scream out in pain, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Let go of her" Adam said grabbing on to me. Fitz then let go of my arm I watched as they punched and kicked Adam.

"STOP IT" I scream i fall down and start to cry. All the memories of my ex boyfriend came back into my head quickly. I see a teacher and Fitz Bianca and Owen being excoriated to the office.

"Megan" Adam says touching me. I violently jerked away

"Megan Its Adam, I'm going to pick you up and bring you to the nurse." I hear him say. I see Clare and Eli running towards us.

"What happened" Clare asked

"Fitz and Owen came and started to stay stuff to her and she pulled away Fitz slapped her and I stood up for her and they beat me up, now they are in the office" Adam says quickly I feel Adam put his arms under me and slowly lift me. I put my arms around his neck and cried softly into his neck. He brought me close and i felt safe. The next thing i remember is waking up in the nurses office and Adam sitting next to me asleep

"Adam" I say lightly softly nudging him

"Megan" he said hugging me

"Adam I'm sorry" I say quickly

"For what?" He asked

"If i would have just let that guy touch me you wouldn't have gotten beaten up" I sigh

" No its not you fault." He said grabbing my hand. I smiled to myself.

"Megan why did you freak out the first time i touched you" he asked

"I was afraid it was Fitz and Owen again" I quickly lied Adam smiled at me

"Don't worry I'll protect you from them" he said before the nurse came in

"You guys are being send home. Adam your mom is bringing you to the doctors." the nurse informed us I look at Adam

"Adam" I say quietly

"We can hang out tomorrow" He said looking at me.

"Okay" I sighed. My mom came and got me. I stood next to Adam

"Thank you, For everything" I say hugging him. He hugged me back. i had the sense of urgency to kiss him but i didn't want to rush it. I walked out with my mom. I looked back and Adam smiled and waved at me. When i got home i explained to my mom that Adam protected me since she though he was the one that hit me.

"Megan, this kid is great" She said to me

" I know" I say smiling. my mom approved Adam, which is a step in the right direction.

"Megan, i think you might need to bring Adam back over. Kate and Sophie will not stop talking about him. " My mom informed me

" Okay" I say laughing

"O by the way i am going out tomorrow can you watch your siblings, Cael is going to the movies." She asked me

"yeah" I said

"Thanks" She said i started to walk up the stairs

"Wait Mom, Can i invite Adam over to help me babysit?" I ask

"yeah that's a good idea" She says. I smile and run upstairs yelling a thanks as i am going up the stairs. I call Adam and he told me he had a bruise rib. I felt really guilty. I ask him if he wanted to come over tomorrow and watch a movie and help me with my sisters. He said he could and i told him what time to come over. When Cael came home he asked me what happened. I told him the whole story and he smiled at me. Then he told me he heard that Fitz and Owen had been suspended for a month and that made me happy. Soon everyone else was home so the house was loud. I went into my room and decided to take a nap. I easily fell asleep. i woke up a hour later to Maya and Mia fighting over the remote downstairs and Kate and Sophie fighting upstairs. i sighed, I went downstairs and ate a little dinner. At 10 i finally decided to go to sleep. When i woke up the next morning i remembered Adam was going to be coming over at 11:30. My mom and Step dad had a all day business meeting to go to. They seemed to have one once a month. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I ate breakfast and got my sisters ready for the day. At 11 my mom and Step dad left. Cael was still asleep so he was no help. I sat Kate and Sophie down and we watched a episode of Barney before Adam came over. When the episode was over i told them that Adam was going to be coming over. Kate started to jump up and down on the couch

"Kate please do not jump on the couch. " I say using my firm voice " this is your warning, if i see you jumping on the couch again you will go to time out" I finish. She nodded at me and got down and ran into the kitchen. The twins came down and ask me if they go over to a friends house. I told them they could if they were back by 8 tonight. They were out the door within minutes. 5 minutes after the twins left i hear a knock on the door. I jump up and Sophie lifts her arms up to be held. I smile and pick her up and i walk over to the door. I open the door and as soon as Sophie sees Adam she jumps out of my arms and into Adams.

"Hey Sophie" He says laughing. Kate came running towards the front door.

"Adam" She said loudly

"I think they like you more then me" I say laughing

"I'll take them home with me then they wont like me that much." He joked he put Sophie down and hugged me

"Thank you for coming over" I say

"Hey if you sisters are involved i will come over anytime" He replied

"O thanks nice to know you like seeing me" I say lightly punching him.

"You know i love seeing you" He said

"yeah sure" I joke walking towards the couch

"What do you wanna watch. The little ones are due for a nap soon" I say

"Ah well we can watch something for them till its time for nap time then we can watch something we wanna watch" He suggested

"Okay." I say putting in Halloween town My sisters loved this movie. Although Kalabar scared Sophie.(A/N NO i did not plan that out but I think its pretty cool) At 12 Colby and Cael finally came downstairs

"Good morning" I shot at them

"eh don't say anything i haven't slept well all week" Colby said

"We are going to the movies then to a party" Cael said

"Your bringing Colby?" I asked

"yeah he doesn't want to be stuck in a room with you all day." Cael said

"wow" I say back angry at my brother for ditching me but at least i had Adam. At 12:30 Cael and Colby left.

"Hey i think its about time these two take a nap" I say looking at Sophie and Kate falling asleep, Sophie's head on Adam's lap.

"Okay" He says lightly picking up Sophie and helped me with Kate. Kate was a lot heaver then Sophie. After we put them down we decided to watch Saw VI. What happened next was completely unexpected.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok yes i did post a chapter 4 BUT i didn't like so i am re-writing it

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

I will be posting Chapter 4 soon. Prob tomorrow since its like 9 at night as i am typing this SO

I really don't wanna feel like i am rushing into anything so i will take everything slow.

ALRIGHT Happy Halloween everyone and BE SAFE

Love all my readers

-Paige


	5. Babysitting

**Chapter 4**

**By Lefty 31**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi no matter how much i want to. But i do own Megan and her family and her abusive boyfriend. Please read and review. I am really enjoying writing this story.  


* * *

**

I look up at Adam. When the scary parts came i scooted closer to him. He opened his arms and pulled me close. I smiled and every time something nasty happened i put my head into Adam's chest. Adam at first cringed at the contact but soon he got used to it. ( A/N I can't say anything about any of the Saws because I've never seen any of them. I am not a Scary movie fan) I heard moving from upstairs. I quickly pressed pause and started to get up. Adam stopped me and kissed the top of my head and walked upstairs. He came down a couple of minutes later with a sleepy Sophie on his hip and a very Hyper Kate holding his other hand. I reached out and took Sophie into my arms. My Parents always woke Sophie When Kate got up, Only because if we let Sophie sleep longer she wouldn't sleep during the night and i would have to deal with her. While Sophie was waking up on the couch i brought Kate into the kitchen and got her a snack, While i did this Adam took out Saw from the DVD player and put it Mostly Ghostly. He sat there watching it while Sophie slowly began to gain her energy She started to jump on Adam. I told her to get down and she didn't listen

"Sophie Ellis you miss, will go to time out and sit there for 3 minutes for not listening to me when i told you to stop jumping on Adam." I say voice firm trying to get my point across

"NO" She yells at me

"Sophie Marie you listen to me when i am speaking to you" I say

"NO" She yelled again

"Alright Sophie wait till your daddy gets home" I say turning my back to her. Adam walked away from her and came into the kitchen with me. Everyone ignored Sophie's desperate attempts to get our attention.

"Adam would you like something to eat" I ask while Sophie was on the ground throwing one of her daily hissy fits, these hissy fits can get bad. She will kick her legs and punch the floor really hard. Adam looked at me with a confused look. I smiled at him. Sophie often threw huge fits about stupid stuff like wanting pizza instead of pasta. Most of the time I was the one that had to deal with these tempter tantrums. After about 10 minutes Sophie finally calmed down and went into the corner with a little help from Adam. I smiled over at him. After we all finished eating finally we all decided to go outside. Adam and i watched Sophie and Kate play. We sat on the the stairs together talking about school and everything that came into my head we talked about

"Adam" i asked

"yeah. " He said back paying more attention to Sophie and Kate making sure they didn't get hurt

"Why did Bianca call you a Dike?" i asked when i looked over at Adam he was avoiding eye contact. I turned my body towards him. I was so tired of feeling like i was missing something

"Can we please not talk about this" Adam said

i gave him a look and soon he looked at me.

"I have to go" he said standing up i stood up quickly grabbing his arm

"Please don't go" I say then Sophie and Kate run over to us i look at them and then look at Adam. Adam sat back down and i sat beside him

"Megan i will tell you, just not right now i don't feel like its the right time." He says quickly

"just tell me" I say

"I can't" he said shaking his head

"Fine." I say defeated Soon I hear the front door open. I went into the house to see Maya crying. I told Adam to bring the girls inside and i went upstairs to talk to Maya. i wondered why Mia wasn't with her. I walk upstairs to Mia and Maya's room. Maya was laying on her bed face sobbing and hands over her head. I walk over to her bed and she doesn't move.

"Ava" I say the first time i used her real name since arriving here.

"Please don't" she said refusing to look up at me

"Ava look up at me please" i say quickly when i said this she slowly looked up at me. i see a black eye, and a bruise by her cheek bone. I give her a look of confusion and she started to cry.

"Av-" I started but was interrupted by Adam entering the room

"Hey is- wow what happened?" He asked quickly

"She was just about to tell me, Maya continue" i say

"I was walking over to my friends house, Mia wanted to go over to Morgans and i wanted to go over to Ginny's. We separated, well when i was almost to Ginny's i felt someone from behind me." She started but stopped to catch her breath

"He covered my eyes and nose. he started to hit me as hard as he could and then he." She stopped again. Adam sat next to me and i began to rub Maya's back

" he raped me" Maya said before laying back down on the bed. I looked at my sister and she was laying down sobbing. I looked at Adam and he gave me a sympathetic

"Maya we need to get you to the hospital." I said looking at Adam

"my mom can bring us" Adam suggested

"I have a car seats for Sophie and Kate" I say out loud Maya moved and put her head on Adam's shoulder. He reached into his pocket and called his mom. i called Sophie and Kate upstairs and told them we have to go to the doctors. They asked who had gotten a owie and I told them Maya had gotten hurt and we had to get her help. They agreed and we all sat at the house waiting for Mrs. Torres. Finally after 15 minutes Mrs. Torres came and we quickly put the car seats into her van and put Sophie and Kate in them. I sat in the back with Maya and Adam sat next to me. It took about 20 minutes to get to the hospital. I called Mark and My mom, and told them we were at the hospital and told them that Maya had been raped and Mrs. Torres was here with us. I told her i have to little girls and Cael and Colby where at a party or something and that Mia was at a friends house and i would call her to tell her the news. As soon as hung up with my mom I saw a Police officer come through the door. I looked at Adam and he came and sat next to me. I wanted to scream but there was to many around me. After about 2 hours Maya finally came out of the hospital room. They had told me the guy who had attacked her had hit her hard enough to give her a concussion, and she was going to be really sore and in a lot of pain the next couple of days but she would make a full recovery soon from her injuries. The police wanted her to their station. I ask them if she could go tomorrow because she needed to rest and take a shower. When i looked up i saw that Kate and Sophie were both Asleep. I started to laugh softly. Adam walked beside me and picked up Kate. I smiled at him and i picked up Sophie.

The next couple of days were hard. Maya didn't sleep. I heard her screaming in the room next to me. I was excited to go back to school on Monday. I hadn't seen Clare or Eli in days. but i knew for a fact It was going to be another day the school knew something about Adam and i didn't. i decided i would get it out of him after school. We had first period with Claire so i didn't want to ask him yet. I saw Bianca coming towards me. I turned the other way but she caught up to me.

"Hey lesbo" She said to me

"Excuse me?" i say quietly

"your a dike" She says walking away. I give her a nasty look before i turned around and went the other way. I went to art class and i saw Adam sitting there. I went over and sat next to him.

"Pstttt" I say loudly

"What" Adam said

"Just to let you know its not only you anymore that's getting made fun of." i say before turning my back to him. He tried to get my attention but i ignored him.

"Megan, i am falling in love with you" he said before getting up and walking away. I looked at him and started to cry. He had been there when i need him the most and i ditched him. I asked my art teacher if i could go find him. I was able to go look for Adam. When i found Adam he looked at me and turned his back

"Adam"i say but he keeps walking

"Adam wait" i say grabbing his arm.

"What do you want Megan" he says quickly

"I'm sorry, about before, i was just was upset about what Bianca said to me. I didn't mean it." i say he looks at me and smiles

"Its okay" he says

"About what you said earlier" I say quietly

"i..." He stumbled over his words

"Adam, I am too" i say smiles spread across my face

"Why, I'm a freak" He said throwing himself down. I grab his hands and he looks up at me

"Adam, You are great with my family, everyone loves you, Even Cael and he's met you once. Kate and Sophie talk about you coming to see them every day, and my mom said i can have you over any time because of what you did for Maya. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. I can't help falling for you, hard." i say

"Well i guess those are good reasons" he said smiling

"Thanks, why do you like me?" i asked wanting to know why he likes me

"Well there are many reasons, you smile your personality the fact that we have so much in common." he said smiling at me

"So" i say smiling at him.

"So" he repeats

"Where does this leave us" I ask

"Wherever it wants" he said leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I've been having some "Problems" with people in general but on a good note i have my own computer now so i will be able to write more faster i hope.  
**

how do you like it? Can i say this now? POOR MAYA! I wanted to include the other siblings soo.

I hope you guys like i promise i will add another chapter soon.

Peace and love

Thanks for your support!

-Paige


	6. Telling the truth

**Chapter 5  
**

**By Lefty 31**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi no matter how much i want to. But i do own Megan and her family and her abusive boyfriend. Please read and review. I am really enjoying writing this story.**

**A/N: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Basketball is kicking my butt right now and along with school i haven't be able to write much so i am sorry if it takes a while to update but i am trying. LOVE you guys  
**

**

* * *

**

I never wanted the kiss to end. As soon as the kiss ended i felt like it was a dream. I can't believe i finally kissed Adam. Now that it was over i wanted to kiss him again and again and again. After a while we finally went back to class, i felt Adam's hand reach over and touch my leg.

"Megan, will be my girlfriend" I hear him ask

" Of course" I say hugging him. I knew the teacher was watching us so i couldn't kiss him. After class we walked down the hall holding hands. I see Clare and Eli and I smile at them. Soon it was time for lunch. We sat at our normal table with Clare and Eli. Sometimes they would leave lunch and go somewhere and skip the rest of the day. Today i was surprised to see that they were sitting at the table waiting for Adam and I. As soon as we sat down Clare was asking questions

"are you guys together? When did you decided this? how did it happen?" Clare asked all at once.

"Wow don't hold back!" I say quickly

"Well you need to fill us on the details." Clare states

"No i really don't." I say "But since your our friends, we started dating today during art. Basically i got mad because Bianca started to call me a lesbian and stuff, whatever and i took it out on Adam and he left class but before he did he told me he was falling in love with me. I got up and chased after him and we kissed and then he asked me out. I say yes and yeah we saw you guys and i knew we going to asked a lot of questions. " i say

"That is cute. Adam your such a charmer." Eli said voice full of sarcasm.

"why don't you tell Megan about how you and Clare started to date" Adam joked

"Ha your funny" Clare replied not even cracking a smile

"yeah I know your just jealous" Adam joked

"Yeah okay but anyway i am really happy for you guys." Clare said

"thank you Clare" I say Adam reaches over and grabs my hand. I quickly held it and it felt great. Clare Eli Adam and i ate lunch laughing the whole time. It felt great to know i had Adam and he was my boyfriend. It felt weird to say that. I really thought it was time i told Adam about Trevor. i really didn't want to explain that i was in witness protection. I promised myself i would go to the dot after school and i would tell him. I believe Adam has the right to know.

"Hey Adam" I say quickly

"Whats up Meg" he says

"Can we meet after school at the dot I have something important i want to tell you" I say quickly

"yeah sure lets meet at our lockers and we can then go from there" he says smiling at me

"Okay sounds good" I say before the bell rang and we were forced to go to class. I was really happy that Adam is in every since one of my classes because right now i need him to be there because as it is i am afraid for my life. Finally the last bell rang i was happy to finally would be able to come clean to Adam about my real name and be able to tell him the truth about my life. i was waiting for Adam at our lockers and i see Bianca come behind me

"So your dating Adam, or shall i say Gracie" She says

"What are you taking about Bianca" I say

"Lets just say your boyfriend is really your girlfriend" She says before walking away. I start to get angry. Is Adam really a girl am i missing something this doesn't make any sense to me at all. I see Adam walking down the hall. Maybe if i come clean about my past Adam will finally tell me what he has been keeping from me and everyone seems to know besides me. When Adam comes up to our lockers I act as though nothing has never happened.

"Hey baby" Adam says when he walked up to me. i kiss his softly on the lips wanting to know what he was keeping from me. we walked to the dot hand in hand. when we got to the Dot i sat down and ordered drinks. i decided i would just order a water because i didn't really feel well and i don't think i will be able to keep anything down besides water

"So" Adam says quietly

"alright Adam i have something i have been wanting to tell you for a while. I know you won't tell you have to promise me you won't" I say quickly and quietly. I look around. There is no one at the tables beside us or anywhere near us.

"I promise" He says quickly

"Aright well the real reason i moved here to Canada wasn't because my dad got a better job. The real reason is because i am in witness protection. My real name is Alecia Yates. All of my siblings besides Kate and Sophie changed there names, i lived in California. The reason i am in witness protections is because my ex boyfriend Trevor used to hit me. I got sent to the hospital 4 times" I started when i felt tears coming and my voice shaking i stopped and Adam put his hand over my hand and squeezed it

"About 3 months before i moved here he sent me to the hospital and he broke 3 of my ribs and one went into my lung. My lung collapsed and i ended up dying but the doctors some how managed to bring me back to life. The even called time of death, anyway when i was in the hospital when i woke up he was there. My Parents, well my step dad and my mom where there so i started to freak out. My Step dad cleared the room of everyone except for my siblings and of course my parents and i told them what happened. Well Rob called the police and when they came we pressed charges and he was arrested for attempted murder and the police started to set up a restraining order. Well when everything was said and done he was set out on bail and he came over to my house and rang the doorbell. One time Sophie answered the door. i freaked out, and grabbed my sister and called for Rob. Rob came down with Tim and I took my sister and we ran upstairs, I told Kate Sophie Grace and Ava that he had returned. Ava called the Police and the police had gotten to our house just as he was about to attempt to come find me, they arrested him for violating a restraining order. He was put into prison last time i heard so i really hope he stays there because i do not want to see him ever again. My lawyer wouldn't tell me. Anyway the judge on my case told everyone it would be best to get me out of the United States so they picked Canada since it is not that far from the US but its close enough. i was shipped off and sent to Canada first and lived by police officers by myself then when my parent moved out here i went and lived with them and started to go to Degrassi." i explain quickly and quietly

"well.. uh.. I mean" he started to say but couldn't find the words to say.

"its ok Adam i understand it will take a while to adjust." i say

"yeah well why we are being honest i have something i need to tell you"

"What is it Adam" i say wondering if he was going to tell me

"Well..." he said

* * *

sorry its shorter then the other chapters by like 500 words but a.) i feel like crap and i have been sick for like 2 weeks b.) I don't know what else to add and c.) i dont want to keep you guys waiting

sorry it took so long. I really want to be able to finish this for you guys so PLEASE enjoy read and review. Thank you guys

MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
